The instant invention relates to a process for piecing on an open-end spinning device with a fiber collection surface in which a fiber feeding device feeding a fiber sliver to an opener device is switched on and the fiber stream thus produced is deflected from its path between the fiber feeding device and the fiber collection surface and is removed until the actual piecing process by back-feeding of a yarn, which is later to be withdrawn again, is initiated while the fiber stream is still increasing, whereupon the fiber stream is again deflected in coordination with this back-feeding and is fed to the fiber collection surface even before having reached its full strength, as well as to a device to carry out this process.
Such a process is known from DE 39 03 782 A1. It is thereby possible to enable a gradual running up of the yarn withdrawal in spite of the sudden deflection of a fiber stream started previously by switching on the fiber feeding device without any significant deviation in yarn thickness resulting from this, as this deflection and the feeding of the fiber stream to the fiber collection surface take place at a point in time when the fiber stream has not yet reached its full strength and therefore continues to increase. It has been shown however that in spite of extensive adaptation of the fiber withdrawal to the action of the fiber stream in the spinning rotor, satisfactory piecing joints cannot always be obtained.